<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Down the Curtains by Milkyway_Bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075158">Bring Down the Curtains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyway_Bread/pseuds/Milkyway_Bread'>Milkyway_Bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Gaang [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gen, I feel obligated to say, Katara figuratively smashing Ozai's face, Let them be kids, Light Angst, No Curtains Were Harmed in the Making of this Fanfic, Precious Aang (Avatar), Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Suki literally smashing stereotypes, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko would be smashing things, because he sucks, but he needs a break from it, haha - Freeform, over breaking things, rage room but it's the entire palace, so Aang does it for him, things go smash smash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyway_Bread/pseuds/Milkyway_Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hours after the battle was won, Aang arrived with Sokka, Toph and Suki. Azula and Ozai were taken care of, the red in the sky bled away, and they are just children in an empty castle.</p><p>"So, what now?" Katara asked softly.</p><p>Zuko hummed, "I hated those curtains, growing up. They block out the sun."</p><p>Toph translated for him, "Let's trash the place."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Gaang [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Down the Curtains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red bled away from the sky, leaving behind a warm glow of pinks and oranges. The tail of Sozin's Comet disappeared over the horizon, birthing a new era as it did the last time it visited. Suki, Sokka, Toph and Aang had crash landed two hours ago, their airship breaking apart on impact. The Fire Sages had not bothered to present Ozai to him before they dragged the former Firelord and the Princess away.</p><p>Zuko had been nervous about that, almost putting up a fuss. In this Nation, he could trust no one anymore, and he couldn't let Ozai escape. But Aang vouched for the Sages, said something about Energy Bending, and Zuko's mind was still delirious with lightning.</p><p>"So what now?" Katara asked softly.</p><p>Her cheeks were wet with tears, but her eyes were dry now, flickering between the group to make sure everyone was okay. Her hands were shaking, like she was trying to find someone to heal.</p><p>"We should get Zuko to a bed," Suki suggested, "And Aang too."</p><p>"I'm okay," both boys said at once, with an old, familiar determination.</p><p>"Sure you are," Sokka snorted, poking them both, "We should probably write to dad and Uncle Iroh."</p><p>"I need to get crowned as soon as possible. Talk to the Fire Sages."</p><p>"I'll help," Aang said.</p><p>Suki nodded tiredly, "I want to see my warriors."</p><p>They looked at each other, none of them moving. Zuko stared out at the arena, a complete wreck, and suddenly felt very small. They were just children, and they had won a war, and they ... had no idea what came next.</p><p>They had talked about the future, on Ember Island. Quietly in firelight, whispered confessions of dreams they had held as children, cradled close to their hearts. Little dreams, like seeing family, and big ones, like rebuilding a culture. Zuko had kept quiet. He had abandoned those dreams even before he had fully realised them.</p><p>Zuko craned his neck to look at a place he had once called home. It was exactly as he remembered it, elegant mahogany and tasteful decorations of gold. Agni had not believed in materialism, and the Fire Nation had not fallen prey to the need for earthly products the same way the Earth had. Still, Zuko could feel the oppressive nature of the place - the dim, fire-lit torches, the stone floors, the thick drapes that Zuko and Azula had always tried to pull open -</p><p>Zuko felt his throat tighten at the thought of Azula, broken, screaming, chained.</p><p>He hummed slightly, to try and clear the pressure, "I always hated those curtains, growing up. They block out the sun."</p><p>Toph was the first one on her feet, grinning with something to finally do. She translated for him, "Let's trash the place."</p><p>Zuko was about to protest, but there was a brightness in her eyes again, and how could he take that from her?</p><p>"Don't ... break anything valuable?"</p><p>"YES!" Sokka said jumping up, "I'm going to break Ozai's face."</p><p>Zuko cracked a smile. Slowly, the others got up, and he marvelled silently at their strength. His own knees felt weak with terror with what was to come, but his friends were pulling him to his feet, urging him to walk forward.</p><p>And he would, for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't break anything valuable,</em>" Toph laughed, "I'm a Beifong! I grew up with things far expensive than this drab."</p><p>"I think he meant historically or culturally valuable," Suki clarified.</p><p>The girls had split off from the others, Toph dragging Suki away with an excuse about Earth Kingdom charm not working with everyone else present. Suki didn't know what that even meant, but seeing as how the Water Tribe siblings had paired up too, it seemed like a good idea.</p><p>She was worried about Zuko and Aang, mostly because they had taken the brunt of the battle. And if Suki's heart was still pounding from everything that had happened, she couldn't imagine what Aang was going through.</p><p>Suki flinched out of her thoughts when something shattered. Toph was grinning like a cat - and seemed to be acting like one too. The vase on the ground looked inexpensive, but Suki couldn't help but stare.</p><p>"I don't think he meant literally trash the place, Toph," Suki said nervously, "He just said he didn't like the curtains."</p><p>"It's a metaphor!"</p><p>"I don't think you know what metaphors are."</p><p>"'Course I do," Toph stopped in front of a painting, "What's this depicting?"</p><p>Suki drew back, disgusted, "Look like Guanmen ..." she gulped, pulling her eyes away, "The Guanmen massacre."</p><p>Toph punched a hole in it and moved on, "Anyway, as I was saying - "</p><p>"Stop punching things!"</p><p>" - I know exactly what a metaphor is! It's like when my parents tell me to be a good girl and what they really mean is beat the Boulder at Earth Rumbles."</p><p>"That's not what ..." Suki sighed, "Oh, never mind."</p><p>Toph grinned wider, sharp teeth like an eelshark. She reached for another, poor, unsuspecting victim, a vase of porcelain with a gorgeous bouquet in them. Suki grabbed it and held it out of her reach.</p><p>"Toph, no!"</p><p>"Why not!"</p><p>Suki let out a long, slow breath, "Look, I know Zuko's being nice and letting us wander around this place, but these stuff are his heritage - "</p><p>"That vase is definitely not Fire Nation."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, this one's from the Earth Kingdom. I can tell by its - "</p><p>"Never mind that!" Suki said, "It's still a part of history."</p><p>Toph's eyes softened, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."</p><p>Suki felt her heart tighten, never having heard Toph apologise before. She handed back that vase to her, "It's okay, Toph, just don't - "</p><p><em>Crack</em>.</p><p>" - break it ... seriously?"</p><p>"Your fault for trusting me," Toph twirled on her feet, smug, "This way Miss Perfect."</p><p>Suki grumbled, stepping deftly over the shattered vase and picking up the flowers along the way. They really were pretty, a purple-blue that drooped slightly, the petals curling out at the edges to make a hollow. Maybe she'd give them to Sokka.</p><p>Toph stopped abruptly, making Suki slam into her. Suki stared down at the younger girl, concerned.</p><p>"That's weird," Toph murmured, "This way."</p><p>Toph grabbed her hand and urged her towards the hallway on the left. They took a sharp right, then a few more turns and, by the time Toph slowed down again, Suki was absolutely lost.</p><p>Toph kicked the door open, "I sense so much familiar earth in here. What - "</p><p>"WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS!"</p><p>Suki's eyes flickered from one object to another, all definitely crafted using Earth Kingdom resources, and all of them absolutely <em>hideous</em>. Each ornament was a gross depiction of what they <em>thought</em> Earth Kingdom must look like, all green and yellow and clad in far too many details. Gone were Kyoshi Island's simple designs, Gaoling's elegant flair, all brought together by Omashu's composition. It was just. All. Green. The <em>wrong</em> shade of green.</p><p>Had these people even been to the Earth Kingdom? They wouldn't last a <em>day</em>.</p><p>"What, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Is this what they think Earth Kingdom culture is like?" Suki wailed, "This Ba Sing Se <em>shit</em>," her eyes moved over something that looked like a painting of the desert, but looked more like vomit, "How do you get SAND wrong - stop laughing Toph, this is <em>serious</em>."</p><p>Toph looked to be enjoying this immensely as Suki scurried from one side of the room to another, wallowing in the absolute decimation of the Earth Kingdom culture</p><p>"So, do we get to smash it or what?" Toph asked after a moment.</p><p>Suki glared around the room, her heart hardening with resolve.</p><p>"We're smashing everything. And then, we're going to rebuild it <em>right</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What a wonderful place," Katara murmured, "I hope Toph doesn't break too many things."</p><p>Sokka groaned, "This place is boring."</p><p>He would bet sea prunes that Suki was having more fun with Toph. At least she got to see the little earthbender break stuff. The siblings were just wandering the hallways, trying to find something to do, anything to distract them from the weight of the world so fragile on their shoulders.</p><p>"Zuko said not to break anything valuable," Katara murmured, looking around, "Do you think he realises everything here looks valuable to us?"</p><p>Sokka shrugged. He would never blame Zuko or Toph for being arrogant, but sometimes their rich-kid vibes really showed themselves. Who had a whole entire room filled with golden statues of historical figures? And why were the all naked? He had questions for Zuko.</p><p>Sokka wrapped his fingers tighter around boomerang, wishing there was something fun to break that wouldn't make him feel guilty.</p><p>"This is boring," Sokka whined again.</p><p>"You're boring."</p><p>"<em>Me? </em>Have you seen yourself, Miss Perfect?"</p><p>Katara sniffed, "At least I don't reek of engine oil."</p><p>"I had to take down airships, Katara!"</p><p>"<em>I </em>would've done it with more grace."</p><p>"Grace? You?"</p><p>Katara's nostrils flared, "I have grace!"</p><p>"Yeah, about as much as a penguin - <em>eep!</em>" Sokka ducked as a water almost sliced his head off, "Are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"Zuko <em>did</em> say we could only break invaluable things."</p><p>Sokka moaned, "My own sister! How could you!"</p><p>Katara smiled sweetly, "You better start running."</p><p>Sokka grinned, remembering how they used to play tag in the snow, just the two of them because everyone else was gone or working. Running in the snow was different than hard ground, but Sokka had always managed to outrun Katara then, and he could outrun her now. He pushed his heels into the ground, ready to bolt -</p><p>An acute pain tore through his injured leg, reminding him why he was no longer just a child in the snow, and why he could never go back to those days.</p><p>"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, "Sorry, I forgot, here, let me -"</p><p>Her hands coated with water, glowing gently in a palace that was too dark. Sokka felt something clench, seeing her little sister's usually fierce eyes on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Let's go outside," Sokka said, forcing a smile, "This place is boring."</p><p>Katara sniffled, "You're boring."</p><p>She helped him to his feet as they tried to find a way out of the maze. Katara followed her waterbender senses, and Sokka followed his sister, as he always had. When they finally stepped outside, Sokka squinted.</p><p>"What time is it?" he asked, awed.</p><p>The sun was a quarter way in the sky, meaning dawn had broken already. Sokka tried to figure out how time worked, and came up blank. The fights must have taken longer than he had thought. It had all felt like an eternity ago, but the agitated hum under his skin reminded him otherwise.</p><p>"Is that a statue of Ozai?" Katara asked.</p><p>Sokka snapped out of his thoughts, looking to his sister. Her eyes were narrowed in rage. Her hands were shaking.</p><p>"Looks like it," Sokka said, coming to stand beside her and squeezing her shoulder gently, "He's got an ugly mug."</p><p><em>He looks a little like Zuko</em>, Sokka thought with acid climbing his throat. But he would rather die than say that aloud. Zuko was <em>nothing</em> like Ozai and Sokka would kill anyone that made Zuko think otherwise.</p><p>Ozai's statue loomed over them, arms crossed and gazing sternly down at them. It looked like it was new, or at least cleaned thoroughly recently, because the sun behind him cast a halo that made him look unearthly.</p><p>Sokka fucking <em>hated</em> the guy.</p><p>"He does," Katara agreed, relaxing, "He's locked up. He can't hurt us anymore."</p><p>Sokka nodded encouragingly, "Let's get outta - "</p><p>Katara moved suddenly, swinging her hands down in an arc. Sokka didn't even notice the water until Ozai's statue split in two. Sokka blinked. Then groaned.</p><p>"Katara, <em>I</em> was supposed to smash Ozais' face!"</p><p>"You already smashed his spirits by calling him Loserlord!"</p><p>Sokka considered this "... Fair."</p><p>Katara looked around, pouting, "Look at this place. It's dry. They couldn't even take care of a single garden!"</p><p>Sokka looked around, not having noticed the place. It was a small courtyard, much too small for such a large statue. She was right - most of the flowers had started wilting, drooping as though they had been bowing to Ozai's statue, not having gotten enough sunlight under his shadow. Not to mention, the arrangement of the flowers was sort of tasteless too, but Sokka wasn't really sure what to do about that. He wasn't exactly an artist -</p><p>No wait! He was!</p><p>"Katara, I know what we're going to do today."</p><p>Katara smirked, "Uproot the garden?"</p><p>"Yes," he eyed the statue, now laying in two pieces, "I wonder what we can do with that -"</p><p>A window smashed open. The siblings were instantly on guard.</p><p>"Are we under attack?" Katara asked, water coming to her aid. Some part of Sokka twisted, knowing that <em>that</em> was the first thing she thought about.</p><p>"Sorry!" Suki's voice filtered through, "My fault!"</p><p>"Your fault?" Katara asked incredulously, "We were worried about the wrong person breaking things?"</p><p>"Oh SURE," Toph said angrily, stepping out through the window, "Accuse the helpless blind girl."</p><p>Suki followed after her, eyes bright as the current morning sun, "This is so much fun!"</p><p>"What happened?" Katara asked.</p><p>Suki shrugged, "I'm tired of Ba Sing Se being the only thing anyone see, you know?"</p><p>Sokka assumed it was the same as people thinking the Northern Water Tribe was the only Water Tribe.</p><p>"We're remodelling too," Katara said, gesturing to Ozai's fucked up statue, "Wanna help?"</p><p>Suki looked thoughtful, "I was going to use all this to rebuild <em>actual</em> Earth Kingdom art, but this is probably more worthwhile."</p><p>Toph looked delighted, much like a pygmypuma that found its prey, "I can bend that metal."</p><p>Katara looked like she had similar bloodthirst in her eyes, "Let's do this!"</p><p>Sokka looked at Suki helplessly, "What have you brought upon this earth?"</p><p>Suki shrugged, "Help me move these pieces. We're gonna surprise Zuko!"</p><p>Sokka sighed, "Oh <em>sure</em>, ask the helpless non-bender to do all the work."</p><p>Suki looked offended, "What am I then?"</p><p>"You don't count, you're a badass."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So - "</p><p>They looked at each other, having both spoken at the same time.</p><p>"You first - "</p><p>Zuko cringed. He went first, "I'm sorry about randomly attacking you. You know, before you left ..."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it! We should've told you," Aang hesitated, "Sorry about your dad."</p><p>"Don't be, he was an asshole."</p><p>Aang hummed in thoughtful agreement. They sat in silence for a moment longer, enjoying the sun. It was an easy thing, somehow, despite everything that had happened just a few hours ago. His chest still ached, and so did his muscles, but Zuko didn't mind the dull throb if it meant enjoying a victory, just for a moment.</p><p>"You said something about the curtains," Aang asked curiously.</p><p>Zuko nodded, getting up slowly. He remembered playing hide-and-seek in those thick folds of red, always pretending he didn't know exactly where Azula was. He had always been better at the game, but he had let her win most of the time. He had used those skills as the Blue Spirit ...</p><p>But he didn't want to think about that now.</p><p>But even if he had fond memories with Azula, those were overridden now. He just wanted to get rid of the past, at least for a little while. At least the parts of the past that still hurt so much.</p><p>"I hate them," Zuko admitted.</p><p>Aang stretched at he got up, "Alright, time to get rid of them then."</p><p>"There's a lot," Zuko protested weakly, "We don't have to do it <em>now</em>."</p><p>Aang grinned, "I'm an airbender, Zuko. Curtains are my natural enemy."</p><p>They entered the darkened hallways. It gave him whiplash to be back in the dark again, despite the wonderful sunlight outside. He wondered how a firebender could live like this - who could even <em>want</em> to live like this. There had been excuses about assassination attempts and things, but Zuko would rather die than block out Agni's light.</p><p>Aang took a deep breath, then moved with his staff. In one, clean, sideways slash, air lashed out. Every single curtain in the hallway fell to the ground.</p><p>"That's dramatic," Zuko said dryly.</p><p>Aang grinned happily, "I wanna slash more stuff!"</p><p>Zuko sighed in fond exasperation as Aang ran off. He followed as quickly as he could, hoping Aang didn't break something irreplaceable. It really wouldn't look good on his reign if it started with a wayward Avatar breaking ancient artefacts.</p><p>Though, it seemed that a lot of things were missing. Azula must have broken a lot more than Aang ever could.</p><p>Watching the curtains fall away and the light colour the stone halls made Zuko feel giddy. Had he had any strength left in his arms, he would have ripped down those barriers with his own two hands, but he was content with letting Aang do it.</p><p>Thinking about how Ozai would react to seeing the Avatar and his friends in the Palace filled him with smug glee.</p><p>"Woah, this place is so big," Aang said as they reached a hallway where he could find no more curtains to decimate, "Where are we?"</p><p>Zuko turned to him sheepishly, "Um..."</p><p>Aang laughed, looking more carefree than Zuko had ever seen him, "Another adventure then!"</p><p>Zuko founds himself grinning back.</p><p>They travelled the halls, filled to the brim with memories that made Zuko's stomach churn. But every time he drifted, it was just Aang and him, the younger boy piping up with, "Hey Zuko, what's this? Why's it this colour? I remember Kuzon loving this style - "</p><p>Maybe, he could make new memories here. Maybe the shadows wouldn't follow him forever. Maybe, he could break down these barriers, so that no one would ever have to be kept away from the sun ever again.</p><p>"Oh hey, another curtain!" Aang said chirpily - how the hell did that kid have so much energy, "Time to cut!"</p><p>"You sound evil."</p><p>"I think I deserve to have a little evil in me," Aang grinned, trying his best to look like Toph and coming off way too adorable.</p><p>"Whatever you say, kid," Zuko muttered, patting his head.</p><p>Aang pouted, "Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm a hundred and twelve!"</p><p>"Uhuh, that's nice."</p><p>"I'm your grandpa."</p><p>"Sure thing, pops."</p><p>"Fear me!"</p><p>"I'm trembling."</p><p>Aang crossed his arms and stomped forward to the curtain. Zuko bit back a giggle.</p><p>"Face my wrath," Aang threatened the curtain.</p><p>He moved forward, air slicing cleanly through the fabric. It fell away.</p><p>Zuko blinked.</p><p>The people outside the window froze.</p><p>"H-hey Zuko," Sokka said, grinning far too wide.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Uprooting a garden," Katara said primly, "Suki, tell Toph I don't look like that."</p><p>"Toph, she doesn't look like that."</p><p>"Oh wow, so helpful!"</p><p>Zuko looked to Aang. Then back to the courtyard.</p><p>The garden was being fixed, the flowers rearranged and the boundaries remade. The statue - Zuko didn't know what statue had been there, so it must have come after his banishment - was being meticulously rebuilt into a figure of the whole group.</p><p>Except -</p><p>"I don't suppose any of you actually know anything about designing ..."</p><p>Wrong thing to say, because they were all offended.</p><p>"I think it looks wonderful!" Aang said in awe, "It looks exactly like me!"</p><p>"That's not - I mean, <em>sure</em> that's you," Suki said grinning, "I made it. Definitely tried to make you and not Toph," she laughed, strained.</p><p>"No, Katara, put the pink flowers next to the purple ones!" Sokka whined.</p><p>"But I want the blue ones here," Katara whined.</p><p>Zuko could only stare at the mess that they made. The flowers, full of life with Katara's magic, have been places haphazardly in a fun ... square shape? The metal and earth statue had a solid foundation, but that was about it, with six vaguely human shaped figures sticking out of it. Zuko didn't need to know anything about gardening or sculpting to know that this was a mess.</p><p>"You okay Zuko?" Suki asked, worried.</p><p>They all turned to him, which made his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.</p><p>He tried desperately to wipe away tears.</p><p>"You don't like it," Sokka said dismayed, "We can fix it - "</p><p>"No," Zuko cut in hastily. He blinked through his tears, "It's perfect. What can I do?"</p><p>"Well ... mind burning those bushes for us?"</p><p>Those bushes were traditional and Ozai's favourite. Zuko didn't mind. If it made way for his friends to do whatever they wanted, he didn't mind at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Next time, I'll let you smash him, I promise."</p><p>"Thanks, sis."</p><p>It was noon when they all collapsed under the shade of the only tree in the courtyard, chattering happily. They has raided the kitchen to find what they could to eat, but they were all still awake.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Suki said, "Toph, these are for you."</p><p>She handed over flowers, something Zuko vaguely recognised, but couldn't quite remember.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do with flowers? I can't see them," Toph said with her usual grumpiness.</p><p>"Sight is the least important sense," Aang said cheerfully.</p><p>"You got that right!"</p><p>Sokka leaned in, "It doesn't have a smell."</p><p>Toph <em>hmphed</em> and sniffed. She lit up instantly, "Of course it has a smell. You sighted people don't have a nose, do you?"</p><p>Sokka nodded sagely, "Indeed. We have holes there."</p><p>"Knew it!"</p><p>"What are they?" Suki asked curiously.</p><p>Toph held the flowers to her nose again, "I recognise them! We call them ... well, they smell like bluebells."</p><p>"I think it's a variation," Zuko offered, "Bellflowers. My mother used to like those."</p><p>"Let's plant them here!" Katara said.</p><p>"Yeah, that asshole's shadow can't stop these flowers from flourishing anymore," Sokka exclaimed.</p><p>Zuko watched in awe as they all bolted forward, somehow still having the energy. They were definitely going to crash and burn soon, but they enthusiasm sparked something in his body too.</p><p>"Zuko, you do the planting," Suki ordered, "We've done enough."</p><p>"You know, I'm the Firelo - "</p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>Suki and Katara shared a high-five. Aang and Toph snickered. Sokka was the only one who spared him any sympathy.</p><p>So the future Firelord got on his knees and planted flowers in a random spot indicated by the others. The flowers looked out of place but, well, so had they, a few hours ago on the battlefield.</p><p>Zuko looked up at the palace, sighing softly, "There's still a lot more windows to open, curtains to tear down."</p><p>Sokka clapped him on the back, making Zuko turn to look at his friends.</p><p>Their smiles were weary but their eyes were bright.</p><p>"We have time, and we have each other. I'm sure that'll be enough."</p><p>Zuko smiled, his hands caked in dirt and a scar on his chest that added to the scar on his face. A traitor prince, on his knees, planting flowers in a garden that he will have to keep safe. A boy, in a palace, in a Nation that was his now.</p><p>But he had his friends at his back. And a really shitty statue to remind him of them.</p><p>"Yeah. That'll be enough."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what is kept in palaces and it shows.</p><p>Did I stop writing on my previous fic to post a new one that is launching another series that I don't have enough ideas for? Hell yes I did - I couldn't call myself a ~writer~ if I didn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>